Loucien Darkchylde
History Loucien was born on the furthest north Vilia Island, then known as the Young Island, the one most recently discovered. Her parents, were shifters, who went by the names of Forrest and Tulip Darkchylde. She, herself, could change form, so she was a shapeshifter of sorts. It was chaotic in the Darkchylde house. One second she'd be stood there, a girl, and the next there was a fox with dirty paws padding around in the kitchen, leaving muddy footprints everywhere. It was maddening for her poor parents- especially her mother, who would be the one mopping the mud off the tiles. Then, at the local school, Tide Academy, she met the obnoxious young girl that would forever be her nemesis; the one that she would aspire to kill. Jaylyn, the elegant girl that was graceful and polite to her elders- but would always, no matter what happened, hate Loucien with a vengeance. Her blue eyes were as cute as a bunny rabbit's sparkling with innocence. But whenever those cute eyes caught sight of little Loucien, they would suddenly become as angry as a stormy sea...flaring up like fire. As they grew, always, unfortunately, ending up in the same class, Jaylyn- "the little blonde freak" as Loucien came to call her- continued to terrorize Loucien, make her life as terrible as possible,always without being caught, much to Loucien's disgust. Loucien's face would contort with fury when Jaylyn was praised, or aided in class. When she was asked why she was pulling that face, she would always blame it on a stomach-ache, which as the repetitions of this question continued, it became less and less of a believable excuse. At graduation, they were forced to stand next to each other. Neither of the two, unsurprisingly, were happy with this arrangement- Jaylyn letting her anger out in the middle of the ceremony by means of cutting Loucien's hat in half. Loucien has been plotting her revenge via means of the Order of Justice since. Appearance Loucien is actually very pretty, and this does affect her popularity somewhat. But even in this factor she is surpassed by her nemisis Jaylyn Vilia. Her hair is rather long, and a sable black, with it glowing like the night sky. Her skin is deathly pale, contrasting her dark hair, with no freckles or any other noticeable spots anywhere. Her eyes are a sparkling emerald green, with a hint of mischief hiding in their depths. She is also rather slim, fitting easily into size eight clothes, and size 5 shoes. Her smile is very charming, although Jaylyn rivals her in this respect as well. Personality Loucien is rather secretive, and hides many dark secrets up her sleeve, that she doesn't dare to tell anyone. She is curt, and it takes quite a lot to earn her trust after "Jaylyn Episode 106", which consisted of a lot of rude jokes. She has a rather cruel sense of humour and a desire to kill Jaylyn herself, not by someone else's hand, although she has repeatedly told herself that if this is necessary to get rid of Jaylyn, she will allow that to happen. She prefers to get her own way in everything, although most people do. She does have a bit of an appetite for power, and yearns to become Queen of The Vilia Islands. If she does, of course, she will rename it the Darkchylde Islands, as she never ever ever wants to be reminded of her nemesis. Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes